expandinguniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: "The Adventures of the Starkiller" 2nd Draft 1975
SOURCES Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997 The Making of Star Wars by JW Rinzler, Del Rey 2007 "The Primordial Star Wars" by Randy & Jean-Marc Lofficier; Starlog 120, July 1987 "The Conversation, Part 1" by JW Rinzler (text); George Lucas (participant); Alan Dean Foster (participant); Charles Lippincott (participant); Star Wars Insider 145, November 2013 DEVELOPMENT Written January 28, 1975"The Primordial Star Wars" by Randy & Jean-Marc Lofficier; Starlog 120, July 1987, Page 19 More mystical and mythological than other versions of the script, due to the influence of Joseph Campbell's ''The Hero with a Thousand Faces''Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 35 The Death Star attack sequence was inspired by the 1955 Warner Brothers movie, ''The Dam Busters''"The Primordial Star Wars" by Randy and Jean-Marc Lofficier, Starlog 120, July 1987, Page 20 BACKSTORY Republic Galactica was founded by a holy man called the Skywalker Skywalker discovered the Force of Others, a mystical energy field that guides the destiny of all living creaturesStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 36 The good half of the Force is called the Ashla and the evil half is the paraforce of the Bogan Fearing the power of the Bogan, the Skywalker decided to only teach the ways of the Force to his 12 children, His descendants became the Jedi Bendu of the Ashla For 100,000 years the Jedi Bendu were the protectors of the Republic The Great Senate grew corrupt and the Jedi were hunted down Jedi were declared traitors by the Senate and executed The Senate sowed unrest throughout the galaxy until the people embraced the formation of the Empire A Padawan-Jedi named Darklighter succumbed to the temptations of the Bogan and taught it to a clan of pirates, forming the Knights of the Sith The Sith became the Emperor's bodyguards The Sith hunted the Jedi, and every time a Jedi was killed the Ashla would weaken and the Bogan would grow stronger The rebellion is led by the greatest of the remaining Jedi, the Starkiller, who is an early version of Obi-Wan Kenobi Opening Quote: "And in [the]The Making of Star Wars by JW Rinzler, Del Rey 2007, Page 27 time of greatest despair there shall come a savior and he shall be known as: THE SON OF THE SUN[S]" - ''Journal of the Whills 3:12[7]''Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 6 - (Rinzler quote appears to be more accurate than Bouzereau) PLOT Rebel ship is boarded by Imperials in orbit of the desert planet Utapau, an early name for Tatooine Darth Vader is trying to stop Captain Deak Starkiller - a 25 year old Jedi KnightStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 11 - from reaching the rebel base on Ogana Vader is portrayed in this draft the way he will be portrayed in this finished filmStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 12 Deak makes a last stand against the boarding Imperial troopers with his lasersword and laserpistol, leading to a confrontation with Darth Vader; Vader uses an invisible force to hurl all unsecured objects at Deak, which Deak deflects with an invisible shield; Vader and Deak duel and Vader wins, draining all the Force from Deak Vader captures Deak, believing him to be the last Starkiller, but the Starkiller is still alive and he sent Deak to find his other son Luke and the legendary Kyber Crystal Vader declares that the Rebellion has been crushed, but a dubious Imperial Commander sends a platoon of Tuskens to the surface of Ogana [Utapau?] to confirm if Deak has any remaining allies or brothers there; Vader Force-chokes the Commander and he rushes out Deak has programmed an R2 unit with a message for Luke R2-D2 and C-3PO escape the Rebel blockade ship in a life pod after Artoo receives new orders from Deak crash land in Jundland at the edge of the Dune Sea on UtapauStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 18 and are captured by Jawas Artoo's orders are to contact Lars Owen (or Owen Lars)Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 14 and find the one called "Angel Blue", a code name for Deak's brother The Jawa sandcrawler gets stuck going down a trail; The droids escape the Jawas and find their way to Anchorhead, where they ask a mechanic where Owen Lars lives; from there they make their way to the Lars homestead The droids are greeted by Deak's 7 year old twin brothers, Biggs and WindyStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 20 Luke is a short and chubbyStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 22 intellectual, about 18 years old, reluctantly conceding to become a warrior because it's his duty Luke's Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru are his custodians; he lives on their farm with his younger brothers, Biggs and WIndy, and the Lars' 16 year old daughter, Leia; Leia is Luke's cousin Owen Lars has trained Luke to prepare him for the day his father or older brother would call on him; Luke trains with his lasersword against a chrome ball that shoots lasers at him Artoo plays a holographic recording of Deak for Luke, asking Luke to take the Kiber Crystal to Ogana Major and give it to their father, the StarkillerStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 27 (NOTE: The spelling is Kiber or Kyber, depending on the source) Deak tells Luke to "warn Uncle" that the Ashla is weakened and the Legions of Alderaan are laying siege on Ogana Major Luke visits his mother's grave Luke tells Biggs and Windy about the Skywalker, the first Jedi, the foundation of the Republic, the first Sith, the corruption of the Republic, and the slaughter of the Jedi Luke tells Biggs and Windy that their father is one of the last surviving Jedi and Luke must take him the Kiber Crystal, which can amplify the power of the Force"The Conversation, Part 1" by JW Rinzler (text); George Lucas (participant); Alan Dean Foster (participant); Charles Lippincott (participant); Star Wars Insider 145, November 2013, Page 22 Owen presents Luke with the Kyber Crystal, which can amplify the power of the Force Luke takes the droids to Mos Eisley to charter passage to Ogana Luke gets into a lighttsaber fight in the Mos Eisley cantina and meets Han Solo - a burly bearded CorellianStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 47 only a few years older than Luke - and Chewbacca Luke offers Han and Chewie a fortune to take him to Ogana Solo takes Luke to his home in the slums of Mos Eisley, where he lives with Oeeta, a five-foot, fur-covered female Boma who resembles a cross between a brown bear and a guinea pig who speaks in a baboon-like call Solo is practically just a cabin boy on his ship, answering to Captain Oxus; Jabba the Hut (spelled with 1 T) is one of his crewmates Luke sells his speederStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 54 ; Han tries to get the ship's science officer, Montross Holdaak, to help him steal Oxus' ship to take Luke to Ogana Montross is a cyborg Solo and Montross rig the ship to fool the crew into thinking it will explode; Chewbacca sneaks Luke aboard and Oxus and Jabba evacuate; Han takes off and leaves the crew behind after Luke is aboardStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 55 When they get to Ogana, they find the planet destroyed and no trace of the rebels Luke talks Han into traveling to the Imperial capital of Alderaan to rescue Deak The Cloud City of Alderaan is the home of Prince Espa Valorum, Master of the Bogan Luke and Han make the ship look like a derelict as they approach Alderaan; Imperials mistake it for a Corellian gypsy vessel and tow it into the cityStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 68 Luke, Han, and Montross ambush Imperial troopers and steal their uniforms to infiltrate the city Luke and Han pretend Chewbacca is their prisoner in order to gain access to the prison levels; Luke keeps security busy while Han and Chewbacca find Deak's cell; Deak is suspended upside down by invisible rays, with a strange yellow glow in his eyesStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 70 Luke and Han rescue Deak and retreat into a dark, low-ceiling corridor and are attacked by a giant jellyfish monster called the Dai Noga; Chewbacca is so frightened they have to blindfold him to get him to go past the creature; they get past the monster and end up in the garbage roomStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 75 They take two Imperials hostage and escape back to their ship, carry Deak's unconscious bodyStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 81 As Han flies them away from Alderaan, Luke puts the Kiber Crystal in Deak's hand to help revive him; Deak sends a telepathic message to Luke to tell him their father is on Yavin 4Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 86 They escape to fourth moon of the planet Yavin, the new home of the rebellion Everyone goes to the surface in lifepods except Montross stays on the ship; Deak is in stasis pod; Luke is attacked by a two foot insect creature and kills it by slamming it against the podStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 89 Luke, Han, Chewbacca, and the droids take Deak to the Rebel Outpost of Massassi; they're greeted by the Starkiller's agent, Bail Antilles They are followed to Yavin 4 by the Death Star General Dodonna gives a briefing in the war room The Starkiller is at the rebel base on Yavin 4; after the briefing they finally see the Starkiller Grand Moff Tarkin is a rebel general; he and General Aay Zavor blame Luke for leading the Empire to the rebel base Antilles defends Luke for bringing them the Kiber Crystal The Starkiller tells Luke that Deak has the Bogan in him and will take a while to recover; he says that Luke's training is not complete and he must attack the Death Star as a warrior, not a Jedi Han is paid eight million in reward for helping the Rebellion; the droids are offered the opportunity to retire from service but choose to continue serving Luke; Luke joins the rebels in the attack on the Death Star with Antilles and Threepio in the gunpodStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 91 The Starkiller uses the Kyber Crystal to combat the negative effects of the Bogan force on the rebel forces attacking the Death Star Most of the rebel fleet is destroyed in the attack and Luke is pursued by Darth Vader and his two wingmenStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 93; Han saves Luke at the last minute; Threepio and Antilles fire the shot into the exhaust port and the Death Star is destroyed End titles say that the rebels have struck a major blow against the Empire and the Starkiller will once again strike fear in the hearts of the Sith Knights; teases further adventures, the next being one in which the Lars family is kidnappedStar Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 120, titled "The Princess of Ondos" In an alternate ending, Luke confronts Vader and kills him in a duel near the exhaust port, then destroys the Death Star with a time bomb; Lucas cut this scene because he felt it would be too complicated to shoot QUOTES George Lucas: "Originally I was trying to have the story be told by somebody else... I eventually dropped this idea, and the concepts behind the Whills turned into the Force." George Lucas: "I read a lot of books about mythologies and theories behind mythology; one of those books was ''The Hero with a Thousand Faces ''by Joseph Campbell..." George Lucas: "That was one of the ideas in one of the earlier scripts, which was the kyber crystal: a crystal that amplifies the Force." George Lucas: "I felt the Kiber Crystal was a way of articulating what was going on, but I decided I didn't need it. It was better to make the Force more ethereal than to have it solidified in a thing like the crystal." George Lucas: "Just like I had Vader to contrast with Ben, I created Solo as a cynical, world-weary pessimist to play opposite Luke. I tried to establish this kind of contrast with all the characters, even with the robots."Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 47 Alfred Hitchcock: "The McGuffin is the thing that spies are after, but the audience doesn't care."Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays by Laurent Bouzereau, Del Rey 1997, Page 87 References